No Heart Strikes Back
by Godzilla183
Summary: The care bears find themselves caught up in putting an end to another of No hearts schemes
1. Chapter 1 last day of school

BRRRING yes ten year old Kevin said" summer vacation at last. He walked out of the classroom and looked around for his friend Donna.

Kevin over here Donna said" as she waved at him he ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach. It was strange he only got that feeling when he was with Donna.

Well we are finally free Donna said" as she and Kevin walked out of school yes finally 3 months of freedom Kevin replied" as he looked at his friend wow is she cute wait what Kevin thought"

Donna there you are their friend Dawn said" don't forget you promised to go with me to get our nails done. Oh yes lets go Donna said" as she hugged Kevin. See you later Kevin she told him. Bye Donna Kevin replied" as that fluttery feeling overtook him once again whats wrong with me he wondered.

Meanwhile as they walked away Donna was berating herself. I can.t believe I did that why didn.t I tell him that I like him she thought, as she pushed her waist length blond hair off her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2 personal feelings

Donna and Dawn having arrived at the nail salon were having their fingernails painted.

Dawns nails are now pink and Donna had hers painted purple.

Donna did you hear me Dawn asked huh what Donna said never mind Dawn told her and she smiled at her friend Dawn why are you looking at me like that Donna asked nervously you were dreaming about Kevin again don.t try to deny it.

I know you like him Dawn said yes Dawn I do he is just the cutest boy in the world she said well to tell the truth I have had feelings for him since we were 6 years old and his parents almost made him move because of his fathers new job.

But unfortunately the company went bankrupt and went out of business and Kevin and his parents stayed here. So are you going to ask Kevin to the 4th of july dance Dawn asked as they left the salon yes Donna replied what about you Dawn has anyone asked you? Donna asked well not really but I am thinking about asking that boy with the braces and the blond hair what was his name oh right Joey Dawn answered Donna was about to answer when a voice suddenly interrupted.

There you are you didn.t think I was going to forget now did you.

Donna sighed hello Caitlin how are you today Donna huffed as she removed 15 dollars from her pocket. And placed the money in Caitlins hand.

Okay now its your turn pay up Caitlin told Dawn who glared at the bully angrily but dug in her pocket and withdrew 20 dollars and dropped it in Caitlins hand thanks girls for your generosity I am giving you 3 weeks before our next financial transaction.

See you around Caitlin said as she walked away and Donna and Dawn growled at her with all the anger they could muster.


	3. Chapter 3 making plans

I am really getting fed up with that extortionist brat Donna snapped when Caitlin was gone.

Its okay Caitlins going to get what she deserves someday Dawn reassured her friend unaware of the robed and hooded person with the glowing red eyes watching them soon I will have removed all the caring and love from the people of this town the demon known as no heart thought to himself before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

So what are you doing tomorrow Donna asked as the girls walked well John and I are going swimming Christys parents have finally finished the new pool hey if you have no plans you can come and you can bring Kevin if you want Dawn said really thanks Donna replied well home sweet home Dawn said as they had reached her house.

See you tomorrow Dawnie Donna said as Dawn waved goodbye and shouted meet us at Christys house at nine thirty tomorrow morning ok Donna yelled back as she continued on her way great a pool party Donna thought to herself happily I can.t wait until Kevin sees me in my new one piece bathing suit she said and she grinned excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4 the pool party

Good morning Kevin are you ready for Christys party Donna asked as she pinned her hair to the top of the back of her head with pink barrettes yes lets go he said as he picked up his bathing suit and towel and they started for Christys house I better ask while I have a chance Donna thought to herself.

Can I ask you something Donna and Kevin asked simultaneously and they laughed nervously I am sorry Kevin mumbled its allright I was wondering if you would like to go to the July 4th dance with me Donna asked shyly Kevin smiled I would love to he answered and Donna hugged him thank you she squealed as Kevin struggled to breath Donna I need air Kevin wheezed as she noticed his blue face oh I am sorry Donna said as she released her grip on him and he took huge mouthfuls of air.

Are you ok Donna asked worriedly yes Kevin said and she sighed in relief come on we better hurry Kevin reminded her wait Kevin there is something else I have to tell you she said what he asked do you remember when we were six.

And you ran away because you had been upset about having to move and the care bears and I came to rescue you from Professor Coldheart Donna asked him yes Kevin said do you remember how I kissed you when you returned to normal after the spell on you and the other children he kidnapped was broken yes he replied with a puzzled look on his face Kevin there is no easy way to tell you this I have a crush on you Donna blurted out and Kevins brown eyes widened in shock r really he stammered yes she mumbled nervously and her cheeks turned pink as she looked at him Donna I think I have a crush on you too because whenever we hang out together I get this strange fluttery feeling in my stomach Kevin admitted

How long have you felt this way Donna asked him oh since valentines day when you tripped and fell and when I took your hand to help you up I felt an electric shock Kevin said Donna smiled because she had felt it too Thank you Kevin Donna said and kissed him on the cheek and took his hand and intertwined their fingers How much farther to Christys house Kevin asked oh another half a block Donna said five minutes later Donna rang Christys doorbell Donna hi Christy said as she opened the door hello Christy Donna said how have you been I am doing fine Christy answered Kevin hello she said hey Christy he said please come in Christy told them and they followed her out to the back yard still holding hands Hello Donna Dawn greeted her friend as her eyes fell to Donna and Kevins hands and she smiled they finally admitted their feelings to each other Dawn thought to herself. Allright Christy said the changing rooms are this way girls on the left boys on the right and the children separated and entered to put on their bathing suits Donna was the first to come out she was wearing a purple one piece swimsuit Wow Donna you look great Kevin told her thank you she told him Dawn emerged next in a pink one piece with her hair in her usual pigtails with pink ribbons Dawnie whats wrong Donna asked I just wish Joey could have come of all the times to have a broken ankle Dawn said and sighed unhappily cheer up his mom says hes getting better everyday so he should be able to go to the july 4th dance Donna said and Dawn brightened oh yes I forgot she chirped and she smiled and winked as she pushed her twin brother John into the pool Huh what John gasped as he suddenly found himself in the water. Who did that he asked as the other children laughed. Hey John you're wet behind the ears again Dawn said and giggled very funny Dawn he replied and laughed with her.


	5. Chapter 5 her not so secret crush

Hello John Donna said" hello Kevin and Donna he replied Look out Mrs Reid shouted as Christys great dane King did a bellyflop in the pool and soaked Kevin and Donna from head to foot they looked startled then they started laughing i'm sorry I went to get the food and he got out before I could stop him Mrs Reid said its okay Donna said as King climbed out of the pool and shook himself dry thank you King Donna said and King licked her yes I love you too King Donna said as she kissed him on his head hey what about me Kevin asked yes Kevin I love you Donna told him and she kissed his cheek. Okay children the food is ready come and get it Christys mom said" yum that smells good Kevin said" I know I am starving Donna answered' what would you like Mrs Reid asked" I would like a hamburger and a coke please Kevin said" and I will have a hot dog and a root beer please Donna replied" Coming right up Christys mom said and gave them their food thank you Kevin and Donna said" you're welcome Mrs Reid said" Kevin and Donna sat down at the table next to the pool and began eating yum Christys mom is a great cook Donna said and Kevin nodded because his mouth was too full to speak


	6. Chapter 6 big trouble

Wow that was a great party yesterday Donna said yes Christys parties are the best Kevin agreed they were hanging out at the park with John Dawn and Christy thanks guys Christy said woah its hot out today whos up for getting some thing to drink Donna asked me Dawn John Kevin and Christy all replied together allright lets go Donna said and the children headed for the grocery store that was across the street from the park good morning children said Mr Simms the owner good morning they replied is there anything I can help you with he asked no we just came for some sodas Donna replied okay he said and went back to polishing the front counter.

Okay what is everyone getting Donna asked her friends I will have a coke Kevin said me too Christy replied John and Dawn what about you Donna asked lets see John said as he tried to make up his mind hey what about this Dawn said and pointed hmm Zapp cola Donna said Okay we'll try it John and Dawn said me too Donna replied and the children bought their drinks to the counter and paid have a good day children Mr Simms said you too sir bye the children told him so what should we do now Dawn asked I say we go back to my house and hangout inside we have air conditioning Christy said okay Dawn said and she took a big sip of her soda wow this is good she said yes Donna added best soda ever John agreed 15 minutes later they arrived at Christys house Thank goodness the A.C. is on Christy said yes that feels great Kevin said as the children made themselves comfortable in the living room So what do you guys want to do Christy asked lets watch a movie Kevin suggested how about a video game John said As Christy pulled Dawn and Donna upstairs to her room lets try on the makeup my mom got for me Christy said okay Dawn replied first we start with eye shadow Christy said Donna you can go first Dawn said are you okay Dawn Christy asked yes I feel okay she replied allright I just hope you two aren.t coming down with something because you both are looking a little green Christy said with a concerned look on her face meanwhile downstairs Kevin and John having decided on watching a movie were waiting for the girls when suddenly there was a scream from upstairs Kevin jumped to his feet and ran upstairs and opened the door of Christys bedroom what happened he asked its Dawn and Donna she sobbed and pointed Kevins mouth fell open and he felt as if he was going to pass out standing in front of him were two four foot tall iguana like humanoid lizard creatures


	7. Chapter 7 looking for answers

Oh my gosh what are we going to do this is horrible Kevin calm down Christy said as she shook him calm down Dawn and Donna have been turned into 4 foot tall lizards and you want me to calm down Kevin ranted KEVIN Christy shouted and he immediately fell silent we aren.t going to be able to think if we don.t keep calm and logical about this she said okay so what are we supposed to do Kevin asked well first we have to determine what caused them to change into lizards Christy said as she and Kevin went downstairs not to mention what we are going to tell Dawn and Donnas parents Kevin remarked as they entered the livingroom John we need your Christy started to say when she noticed he was no longer on the couch where did John go Christy asked I don.t know he was sitting right there when I came upstairs Kevin answered we better look for him Christy said and she and Kevin began searching Oh no Kevin said as he looked out the kitchen window into the backyard uh Christy I found John hes in the backyard Kevin said I wonder what hes doing out MY MOMS FLOWERS Christy screamed when she looked out the window and she and Kevin ran outside Oh no John not you too Kevin said as Christy pulled the small lizard away from her mothers flower bed John no those were my mothers award winning roses Christy gasped I am sorry the creature said Christy and Kevin froze did did you just speak yes the creature answered and I am sorry about your moms flowers I was just really hungry the lizard said okay we have to figure out how this happened we have 3 four foot tall humanoid lizards on our hands 3 John asked as his eyes widened oh no please tell me Dawn and Donna aren.t as Kevin and Christy shook their heads no and John started to cry Kevin Christy we know who caused this and we know how to stop it Tender heart bear said quick get in Brave heart said as he pointed to the cloud mobile.

What about John Donna and Dawn we can.t just leave them here Kevin said hes right Christy replied and I don.t want to come back to find that John ate the rest of my mothers flowers she added. Okay we can take John with us Tender heart said but we have to send someone to pick up Donna and Dawn Brave heart said okay they are upstairs in my room asleep Christy said lets hope they stay there and Christys parents don.t find them Kevin said As they entered care a lot and stopped and parked and got out and entered the hall of hearts Kevin Christy a group of care bears greeted them hello the children said as they hugged their friends we are sorry about Dawn John and Donna Cheer bear said yes Noble heart horse said this time he went too far Grumpy bear growled wait we need some one to go and get Dawn and Donna Tender heart interrupted we'll go Swift heart rabbit said and she grabbed Fun shine bear by the arm ok but hurry back Tender heart said Okay Fun shine replied Dawn and Donna are upstairs in my room asleep Christy said ok Swift heart replied and they took off for Christys house don.t worry Dawn John and Donna will be back to their old selves soon True heart bear reassured Kevin and Christy.

But what caused this Christy wondered out loud as she paced back and forth impatiently. It was the Zapp cola Tender heart said but who would want to turn us into lizards Kevin asked An evil wizard named No heart True heart answered.


	8. Chapter 8 desperation and tears

Why does this No heart guy want to turn us into 4 foot lizards Christy asked. its part of his plan to rid the world of goodness and kindness Cheer bear told her well then I say we go teach this guy a lesson kevin said with anger in his voice and a murderous look in his eyes even Christy looked scared by the anger she heard coming from her friend and she usually isn.t scared of anything. Don.t worry we will but we have to think of a plan first we can.t go after him unprepared Tender heart bear said Oof kevin I am sorry Swift heart rabbit said as he stood up.

Whats the rush Swift heart Kevin asked we have to get you and Christy back to her house and fast Swift heart told them I was keeping an eye on things with the care monitor she explained and Christys mom is on her way home Oh no lets go Christy shouted as she John and Kevin jumped into the cloud mobile and with Swift heart at the wheel they were back at Christys house before her mom. Okay Swiftheart I am going to try to stall my mom while you and Kevin sneak John Dawn and Donna out of the house Christy said. What are you going to do Kevin asked easy mom you can.t go in the house a raccoon got in then it started going berserk and chased us out of the house was her answer as she went to stop her mother Hello mom you better call animal control or something they heard Christy saying as she attempted to divert her mother as they rushed upstairs to Christys room to sneak Donna Dawn and John out of the house fortunately Donna and Dawn were still sleeping and Kevin and Swift heart picked them up and they slipped downstairs and out the back door so they wouldn.t be seen and as Kevin looked at the green lizard that used to be Donna the girl he loved with all his heart he began to cry what if we can.t turn them back to normal and they are stuck like this forever Kevin sobbed. don.t worry Kevin even if I am a lizard I still love you Donna said as she hugged him. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the front yard Kevin get out here I need your help Christy shouted.


	9. Chapter 9 the epidemic spreads

Whats wrong Kevin said as he came out to the front of the house that Christy said as she pointed to where her mother was unconscious on the front lawn how did that happen Kevin asked ask her Christy said and Kevin noticed their friend Kim was there and she was crying and she was holding a small lizard in her arms its Jason Kim sobbed we went to have lunch and he wanted to try this new soda and I said okay. and we were on our way home and the next thing I know Jason turns into this small lizard.

Oh and I am sorry about your mom Kim said you're sorry Christy asked with barely contained anger and Kim backed up in fear and Kevin stepped between them MY MOTHER IS PASSED OUT COLD AND YOU'RE SORRY Christy screamed as she attempted to tackle Kim with the intention of sending her to the emergency room as Kevin restrained her Christy calm down Kim is in the same mess that we are Kevin reminded her and Kim looked at him in shock Kevin what are you talking about she said. Donna Dawn and John he replied as Kim gasped in horror oh no she said I know Kevin said as he wiped a tear from his eye we have to warn our friends about the Zapp cola he said who is doing this and why Kim asked his name is No heart and he is an evil magician who wants to get rid of all the love and caring in the world Christy said as her anger had disappeared and she realized Kim hadn.t meant to freak her mother out by showing up with a talking lizard what are we going to do Kim asked well first we better get Christys mom inside the house Kevin said as he and Christy helped her to her feet and took her in the house oh my head Mrs Reid moaned take it easy mom Christy said as they sat Christys mom down on the sofa this heat is really messing with me I thought I saw a small talking lizard Mrs Reid said as Christy brought her a glass of water.

Thank you Christy she said you're welcome mom Christy replied excuse me Mrs Reid but I need Christys help Kevin said as he gave her a look that said John Dawn and Donna needed them are you okay mom Christy asked yes I think so actually I am feeling a little tired so I think I am going to take a nap Mrs Reid said as she stood back up and walked upstairs to her room and Kevin Christy and Kim started coming up with a plan so how are we going to stop people from drinking the Zapp cola Kim asked I don.t know Kevin said me neither I mean we can.t exactly tell people if they drink this soda they are going to turn into lizards Christy replied but you're right we have to do something and fast because we don.t know who is going to be next she said as Kevin and Kim nodded. We can.t do this by ourselves we are going to need the care bears help Kim said but we don.t have any way of contacting them Christy replied oh yes we do Kim said as she pulled a rainbow colored heart shaped object out of her pocket


	10. Chapter 10 breaking and entering

Well this is the last store in town Christy said as Braveheart lion picked the lock on the front door okay we are in he said and they entered and went for the refrigeration cases okay grab the Zapp cola and lets get out of here Kim said nervously Kevin to Christy a voice suddenly said making them jump and Christy realized it was her walkie talkie roger Kevin whats going on Christy asked you better hide there is a police officer on foot patrol and he is heading your way Kevin replied thank you over and out Christy said as she motioned for Brave heart and Kim to get out of sight. The police officer stopped in front of the store as Christy Kim and Brave heart watched from their hiding places and he checked to make sure the store was secure he tried the front door don.t worry I locked it when we got inside Brave heart said when he saw the panicked looks on Kim and Christys faces.

They sighed in relief thank you Brave heart Kim said as she hugged him you're welcome Kim he told her okay I got the last of the Zapp cola lets get out of here Christy said and they crept back to the front entrance and Christy carefully peeked out to make sure nobody was around okay the coast is clear lets go she whispered and Kim and Brave heart were right on her heels as she left the store and Brave heart locked the front door behind him and they opened and poured all the Zapp cola into the sewer then they buried all the empty cans in a nearby field. Okay we are finally finished Christy said an hour and a half later what time is it Kim asked and Christy looked at her watch its oh no its two fifty three A.M. Christy said we better get back to your house quick Kim said as they started back. Ten minutes later they reached Christys front door and she opened the door as quietly as possible and they crept inside and upstairs to Christys room we are lucky our parents agreed to let all of us sleep over Kim said and Kevin nodded I just hope we can find a way to turn Dawn Donna Jason and John back to normal Kevin said and Kim shed a tear as she had a huge crush on John and she hoped he will ask her to the 4th of July dance Christy yawned we better get some sleep she said and Kim and Kevin nodded goodnight guys Christy said as she climbed in her sleeping bag as No heart watched them you might have destroyed the Zapp cola but you will never find out how to return your friends to normal he sneered


	11. Chapter 11 worrying

Kevin calm down and stop worrying Christy said as Kevin sat there with a panicked look on his face i'm sorry but what if someone saw you he replied. Relax Kim said as she rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to get him to relax" its allright Kevin no one saw us Brave heart said as he entered with a glass of water here drink this you'll feel better as Kevin took the glass and took a big gulp. Yuck Kim said Kevin that's gross Christy told him sorry I was thirsty he said" So has anyone figured out how we are going to change our friends back to normal Christy asked.

No Kevin said my mind is a complete blank Kim replied its okay I wasn.t able to come up with anything either Christy told them as she shook her head its hopeless she said" no we can.t just give up Brave heart said. Hes right Christy replied for all we know the answer to this problem could be right under our noses she told them taking no notice of no heart who was listening from outside her living room window no I am not going let them defeat me again he growled and vanished. Well what are we going to do Kevin said as a glazed look appeared in the eyes of Donna John Dawn and Jason who went into the kitchen unnoticed by the children.

Suddenly Kim Screamed Kevin Christy watch out as a knife barely missed Kevin who was shoved aside by Christy. "Ow she yelled as the knife grazed her arm. Christy Kevin and Kim gasped as she clutched her bleeding arm. Who threw that Kevin asked and Kim pointed and he looked up and saw their friends holding knives and saying kill as they approached. Oh my gosh Kim Christy run Kevin said no we aren't leaving you Kim said as she armed herself with a baseball bat. Quick we have to get out of here Brave heart whispered and another knife just missed his head we might find that a little difficult Kevin said they are guarding the front and back doors" as they noticed that there were two four foot tall lizards armed with knives at each door. Not good Kim said as she looked around for another escape route upstairs in my room Christy whispered. Kim give me that bat I'll cover you Kevin said as they made their way to the stairs be careful Kevin she said as he took the bat and the lizard standing by the front door swiped its knife and Kevin swung the bat making the creature drop its weapon as it jumped out of the way. Kim Christy and Brave heart made their way upstairs as fast as possible with Kevin right behind them and ran into Christys room. Quick the rope ladder she said and pointed to her closet its on the top shelf Christy said as Kim grabbed the ladder and attached it to the window sill. Hurry she said as she started climbing down while Kevin looked for something to barricade the door here use this chair Christy said as the door was being pushed open and Kevin wedged the chair under the door knob. That's not going to keep them out for long Kevin said quick Christy put Braveheart on your back "he told her as Braveheart jumped on her back and she began making her way out the window and down the ladder to safety. Don.t worry I will be right behind you Kevin said as the door knob rattled and the creature on the other side continued trying to force it open. once Kevin saw Christy safely on the ground he started climbing down the ladder just then he heard the door burst open and 3 voices that sounded suspiciously like John Dawn and Donna were chanting kill. Kevin closed his eyes as a tear trickled down his cheek" Donna I love you he mumbled as he reached the ground okay lets get out of here Kim said Christy are you okay? Kevin asked oh just peachy she hissed as she clenched her teeth in pain and clutched her arm Kevin we have to get Christy to a doctor Brave heart interrupted. My uncle can help us Kim said. Lets go Kevin said


	12. Chapter 12 danger

There you go Christy the doctor said as he finished bandaging her arm. Thank you Uncle Larry you're welcome Kim" he said as the children made their way out of his office and headed for home. Wait we can.t go back to Christys house Kim said but we have to Kevin replied. Hes right John Dawn and Donna are under some kind of spell and my mom is there Christy said. Lets go Kevin said and the 3 ran as fast as they could fortunately Kims uncles office was only 10 minutes from Christys house.

Okay be very quiet Christy whispered as they crept to the kitchen door and Christy opened it as quietly as she could ok the coast as clear she said and Kevin and Kim came in. So what do we do now Kim asked well we have to check on Christys mom first Kevin replied and they began to head upstairs. soon they were at Christys moms room and she slowly pushed the door open. Don.t move a voice hissed and they saw a girl with purple hair standing next to the bed leave my mother alone Christy growled stop if any of you take even one step mommy dies the girl said. Who are you Kim asked the names Shreeky the girl said "what do you want Kevin asked you really should just give up there is no way to change your friends back to normal and for once my uncle is going to win. Your uncle Christy gasped and her eyes turned red YOU'RE NO HEARTS NIECE I'LL KILL YOU she roared. Stay back Shreeky said as she held up a bottle filled with a strange purple liquid one drop of this and mommy isn.t going to wake up. Please don.t Christy begged. That depends on you now excuse me I have to report back to my uncle Shreeky replied and suddenly Kim Kevin and Christy found themselves tied to chairs. Wow my magic is improving Shreeky said and she disappeared in a flash of light. And Kevin Kim and Christy were left alone to try to get themselves untied.


	13. Chapter 13 rescued

I hope the care bears get here soon Kevin said as he and the girls struggled to get their hands untied. When I get my hands on Shreeky shes dead Christy growled"wait listen someones coming Kim said and they heard footsteps then the door opened cheer bear the children shouted oh my gosh she exclaimed who did this to you as she and bright heart raccoon untied the children it was no hearts niece Shreeky Kim replied oh no she didn.t try to hurt you did she bright heart asked no but she threatened to kill my mom and nobody threatens my family nobody Christy growled so what do we do now Kim asked.

Well first we need to find a safer place to lay low while we try to find a way to change our friends back to normal Christy told her. Hey how about my house Kevin asked LOOKOUT BRIGHTHEART Kim screamed as a knife flew past his head and the tip of the blade got stuck in the wall woah that was close bright heart said are you allright Kim asked yes thank you bright heart replied and hugged her you're welcome Kim told him kill kill John chanted as he approached suddenly thunk and he collapsed out cold they looked up and saw their friend Melissa A.K.A Missy standing there holding a rolling pin hey guys are you okay and why was there a 4 foot tall lizard trying to stab you to death Missy asked. Its a long story Kevin told her well I have time so fill me in. And then cheer bear and bright heart found and untied us and John attacked us and he got clobbered by a pigtailed girl with a rolling pin Kevin said an hour later. Wow so let me get this straight this Zapp cola turns anyone who drinks it into a 4 foot tall lizard Missy asked yes Christy answered. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in through the window and they were knocked off their feet YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME a voice boomed" show yourself no heart bright heart demanded with pleasure the voice replied and suddenly he stood before them. so you're no heart Christy growled at your service no heart said and he bowed. Change our friends back to normal or we'll Kevin demanded you"ll what no heart interrupted you might as well give up a small creature with brown hair said as it bumped headfirst into the wall. Beastly silence no heart roared what are you doing here I told you to remain at my castle no heart said. I was bored and I started to get hungry beastly said as no heart grabbed him and threw him out the window and in a flash of light no heart turned to a purple mist that disappeared up the chimney. Woah Missy said when her shock wore off and she was able to speak again


	14. Chapter 14 normal again

So that's No heart Kevin said as Kim and Missy shivered in fear and Christy quivered with anger. Hes going to be sorry she growled as she picked up her baseball bat.

Christy calm down Swift heart said you don.t know just how dangerous he is" shes right Kim said and we still have to figure out how to change our friends back to normal Kevin said I can.t believe I didn.t think of this sooner Cheer bear said what Kevin asked and she whispered her idea in Kevin Christy Kim and Missys ear" but will it work Kim asked its worth a try Christy said lets do it Missy replied okay Kevin said allright then follow me Cheer bear said as she and Swift heart led the children to Christys room where Dawn and Donna were sleeping okay Kevin go ahead and Kevin picked Donna up Donna I love you Kevin said and he kissed her on the lips Christy gasped it worked Kevin look Kim said and Kevin turned around DONNA HE SHOUTED HAPPILY she stood there turned back to her normal self thank you Kevin she said as he hugged her and she kissed his cheek okay Missy come with us cheer bear told her and lets find Jason okay Missy replied as she followed Cheer bear and Swift heart rabbit down to the living room good hes still unconscious that will make it safer Swift heart said and Missy picked up Jason and kissed him and a second later the human form of Jason was back ouch my head he groaned hi Melissa he said when he saw his crush how do you feel Cheer bear asked well aside from this headache I feel great he replied okay now we have to find someone that has a crush on Dawn and John Cheer bear said I know someone who likes Dawn Missy said who cheer bear asked Joey and he only lives a block away Kim said lets go Missy said as Kevin picked up Dawn and they made their way to Joeys house and Christy knocked hello children how are you Joeys mother asked we're fine Mrs Mulligan can we see Joey" of course come in Joeys mother said and Christy Kevin and Missy entered the house and went upstairs and knocked on Joeys bedroom door come in Joey said hey Joey hows the leg Kevin asked"its getting better and the doctor said I should be able to walk again in time for the july 4th dance Joey said oh by the way Joey Dawn has something for you Kevin said but you have to close your eyes first Missy told him okay Joey said as he closed his eyes and Missy took Dawn out of her backpack and put her on Joeys chest and Dawn kissed Joey on the lips and he smiled and opened his eyes oh hello Dawn he greeted the blond pigtailed girl sitting in the chair next to his bed hi Joey I was wondering if you would like to go to the july 4th dance with me Dawn asked I would love to he replied thank you Dawn said as she held his hand. Three down one to go Kevin thought to himself as he left Joeys house and I know who John likes and she likes him too. Jill Wayland he said as he spotted her playing basketball in her driveway oh hello Kevin she said John sent me he has something he wants to give you really Jill asked excitedly yes hes hanging out with me and Dawn at Christys house Kevin replied as he followed Jill to Christys house which fortunately was only 2 houses away from Jills house and a few minutes later Kevin knocked on the front door and Christy opened the door hello Jill she said wheres John Jill asked wait you have to close your eyes first Kevin told her" allright Jill said as she sat down on the sofa in the living room and closed her eyes that air conditioner feels great Jill said as King came in and licked Jills face oh hello King she said as she scratched his head and Christy carried John into the living room and put him on the sofa next to Jill and he kissed her on her lips and she gasped and her eyes flew open to see the blond haired blue eyed boy of her dreams sitting next to her hello John she said as she looked at him shyly how are you Jill he replied as Kevin sighed mission accomplished take that No heart he said meanwhile in his dark and gloomy castle No heart was fuming blast foiled again he growled and in care a lot a celebration was happening YAAAY WE DEFEATED NO HEART the care bears cheered and Kevin and his friends joined in HIP HIP HIP HOORAY FOR THE CARE BEARS they all chanted and Kevin and Donna hugged I love you Donna Kevin said and I love you Kevin Donna replied and she put her head on his shoulder and they held each others hand" together forever Kevin and Donna thought as they looked at each other happily


	15. Chapter 15 the dance

Donna please stop pacing its making me dizzy Christy said. I'm sorry I am just so nervous Donna answered as she sat down in her white and blue dress to put on her shoes. Donna relax everything is going to be allright Dawn said as she entered the room to check her hair how do I look she asked as she twirled in the green ankle length dress she was wearing.

You look great wait till Joey sees you Melissa answered. Guys I have great news Jill exclaimed as she burst in wearing a red dress . What happened Christy asked Caitlin got caught by her parents trying to extort money from me this afternoon and her parents are sending her to military school Jill answered she deserves it Kim said as she entered in the pink ankle length dress she had picked out. Girls the limo is here Christys mom replied 'thanks mom we will be right down Christy said as she put on her purple heels. Allright lets go girls Dawn said and Donna Dawn Jill Kim Christy and Melissa left Christys mothers room and made their way downstairs. Oh you girls look absolutely beautiful Mrs Reid said as she held up her camera and took a picture of the girls.

Mom I said no pictures Christy said I know but you look so beautiful in that purple dress I couldn.t resist Mrs Reid replied as the girls entered the limo. Have a good time girls Mrs Reid said as Christy closed the limo door. Okay so where are we picking up your dates girls the chauffeur asked 635 maple street Christy answered. Ok he replied and 10 minutes later the girls were on the front porch waiting for the boys. Oh Christy who are you going with Donna asked as the front door opened and a boy with bright red hair and blue eyes stepped out. Hello Michael Christy said and she kissed his cheek hi Christy he said and they walked to the Limo and climbed inside. One by one the other boys came out and greeted their dates and a few minutes later they arrived at the dance and exited the limo and entered the school gym. Oh I love this song lets dance Kevin Donna said as slow romantic music started playing and Kevin led her out on the dance floor and they started swaying slowly as the care bears and care cousins watched and smiled as they saw love blossom among the children.

The end


End file.
